Cu Chulainn
Pantheon: Celtic Title: The Hound of Ulster, Child of Light, Beast of Culann, Sétanta, Coo Hullan, Child of the Sun Alignment: Lawful - Neutral Smite Lore Thrice born child of Gods and Kings, Cú Chulainn is legend brought to life. A warrior without equal that, alone, held an army at bay; a man of will and courage that resisted both the allure and wrath of The Morrigan; a figure of tragic prophecy, destined for greatness and an early grave. So many legends are there of his achievements they could be spoken for days and yet still more be told. And yet throughout his triumphs, his death loomed constant, foretold and certain. In his early years, while still bearing the name Sétanta, he was already an impressive individual, catching the attention of King Conchobar with feats of strength and agility. Conchobar invited the boy to a feast hosted by the smith, Culann. Left unchained by mistake, Culann's fearsome guard dog assailed Sétanta when he arrived. With only his bare hands, the boy defended himself and slew the beast. Ashamed, Sétanta swore to Culann he would personally train a new dog and would guard his home in the interim. Impressed, the druid Cathbad declared Sétanta would now be called the Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Culann. This was the birth of a hero, but his death was yet bound in prophecy. Cathbad, the same druid that named him, promised a group of boys, "Any that take up arms this day will become legends." Seeking greatness, Cú Chulainn raced off to find weapons before hearing more. He saw years of victory, of achieving the impossible, of becoming a legend before him. Cathbad, however, was devastated, for he knew that those that took up arms that day were also foretold to die young. Fate Lore A spearman who does not like ornaments and prefers to fight as his wild nature dictates. A heartless individual who would even murder commoners to silence them if that is part of his job, but on the other hand has a refreshing temperament when not on work. A helpful older brother-type of character. Height/Weight: 185cm ・ 72kg Source: Celtic Myth, Ulster Cycle Region: Ireland Alignment: Lawful ・ Neutral Gender: Male His rune magic was sealed away (for it's too tiresome). Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Rank: B Type: Anti-Unit Gáe Bolg. A cursed spear that will surely pierce through the opponent's heart once thrust. Its true identity is that of a reversal of causality, in which the spear is released after the outcome of the spear hitting the heart. Since it is an attack based on the outcome, it is considered impossible to evade. Battle Continuation: A Not knowing when to give up. Makes it possible to fight even with an injury that puts him on the verge of death, and he will survive so long as a decisively fatal wound is not received. Disengage: C The ability to break away from combat. Due to simultaneously having these two Skills, Cú Chulainn displays his real worth more in skirmishes than in one-on-one duels. But since he likes duels very much, this fact does not really stand out. Rune: B Possession of runes - the magic crest of Northern Europe. The warriors of the Land of Shadows must be proficient in every martial arts, a warrior that just swings a spear shall not be raised - maybe because his teacher Scáthach had such a policy, Cú Chulainn is also well versed in magic. A nearly first-rate master, but since he himself sees it as a hindrance, it is not employed much. His childhood name is Setanta. Cú Chulainn holds the meaning of "Culann's savage dog". It derives from the incident when, as a child, Setanta killed the watchdog of the wealthy merchant Culann by mistake and vowed "if this dog has a child, I'll raise it into a similarly strong, faithful watchdog. Until then, I shall devote myself to protect you". The matured Cú Chulainn enrolled into the "Knights of the Red Branch" that protected the king of Ulster. It was arranged so that he would proceed to a mystic region called the Land of Shadows as a condition for marrying a certain woman. Cú Chulainn overcame many obstacles and reached the Land of Shadows. Falling into the good graces of the lord of that Land - the witch Scáthach - he trained under her and mastered many magecraft and martial arts disciplines. Appearances in Modern Media SkinArt CuChulainn Default.jpg|in Smite Cu Chulainn FGO.jpg|in Fate series Variations in Fate/ Grand Order Cu Chulainn FGO.jpg|Original Cu Chulainn Prototype FGO.jpg|Prototype Cu Chulainn Caster FGO.jpg|Caster Cu Chulainn Alter FGO.jpg|Alter